Runaway Scrappy
Runaway Scrappy is the fourth episode of Scrappy & Yabba-Doo, which originally aired as the third part of the fourth episode of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour. Afterwards, it became the third part of the fourth episode to the third season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series). Premise When Dusty yells at Scrappy, he feels he is no longer needed or loved, and runs away. He soon meets up with two "U.S. Marshalls," who are stealing silver bars off a train, and they need him to help them out. Synopsis Yabba, Scrappy and Dusty tried to get rid of a mosquito that's been bugging them. The mosquito fly's around in Dusty's new hat, and Scrappy jumps on it, but missed the bug. Dusty scolds Scrappy for flattening his hat, hurting the kids feelings. He turned on the TV when a reporter announces that train carrying a shipment of silver will be passing Tumbleweed in the morning. Scrappy suggests that they protect the silver, in case thieves try to steal it. Dusty dismisses him saying that's a job for the Federal Martians, and sends him to bed, upsetting him more. Meanwhile, two train robbers plan to meet their helper Shorty at twin boulders, and then rob the train. Dusty and Yabba try to get rid of the mosquito from before, expressing how annoying it is. Scrappy overhears them, and thinks they're talking about him. Feeling unloved, he decides to run away. The robbers arrive at their destination, but, Shorty's no where to be seen. Without him they can't rob the train, since he's the only one small enough to climb through the air vent. They spot Scrappy moping, and decides to use him instead. They claim to be Martians sent to take back stolen silver from the train, and offer him to help, which Scrappy accepts. Meanwhile, Yabba and Dusty discovered that Scrappy's run away feeling unwanted. Dusty feels guilty on how he treated Scraapy, so he and Yabba went out to bring him home. The robbers put a boulder on the tracks to stop the train, and instructs Scrappy to take the silver. Yabba and Dusty follow the tracks looking for Scrappy, and recognizes the robbers. Yabba digs a tunnel to sneak up on them, but ended up in front of them instead. The robbers tied up and gagged them, when Scrappy returned with the silver, not noticing Yabba and Dusty. He leaves with the robbers, while Yabba and Dusty free themselves. The robbers no longer need Scrappy, and leaves him on his own again crying. Yabba and Dusty spot the robbers hiding in a saloon, planning to escape across the border, and become rich. They disguise themselves as females, waiting to catch them off guard. But, they were discovered and put in the ghost town jail. Dusty gives Yabba chilly snacks to create smoke signals. Scrappy sees them and frees Yabba and Dusty. Scrappy apologizes for being tricked, but he's forgiven. With no time to lose, they headed off to stop the robbers. Yabba tried lassoing them, but, ended up being pulled away. Scrappy puts a tumbleweed in the robbers path. Thinking they can just run over it, they refuse to stop. However, the tumbleweed had an anvil hidden inside, which knocked the robbers in a billboard trapping them. Scrappy doesn't think Yabba and Dusty wouldn't need him anymore. But, Dusty says they couldn't get along without him. Yabba agrees, saying that they're like the three musketeers. Characters Main characters: * Yabba-Doo * Deputy Dusty * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Pete * Pete's partner Other characters: * TV newscaster * Shorty * Train robbers horses Objects * Net * TV * Bed * Silver * Chili Snacks * Tumbleweed * Anvil Vehicles * Dusty's Desert Chopper * Train Locations * Tumbleweed County ** Tumbleweed County sheriff's office Cast Notes/trivia * This is the second time Scrappy cries, the first is when he emerged from his mothers womb during his birth. Miscellaneous *"Disguises": Yabba and Dusty disguised as ladies. *"Puppy Power": 1 Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 episodes Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo episodes